fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/Story Rewrite New Information
Long blog title is long. Basically the stuff that will be done in rewriting stories and all. Some of these will be just ideas and suggestions because the issues on them haven't been fully approached yet. pones ld said that "we're burning this bridge" so The following information is just a suggestion made by me, and not something finalized. I'm hoping that guys will get back to me on this or idk. If people who control this stuff want to make changes or suggestions to this then sure I'm open to it. For the sake of name changes, Equestrians will be Thylesians and Equestria will be Thylesia. (It's a meaningless name that I came up with don't get to into thinking about it) Thylesian Biology There are three main types of Thylesians, and a fourth type being a sort of theoretically unreachable mutation type, and the traits of this are held by only one family. They apparently evolved from the giant ogre vikings that roamed the planet for a while, until the influence of Gaia was brought about. Thylesians are usually humanoid in appearance, with some types having mutations (horns or wings usually). They also usually have differing skin colours, the hue of which is all of their skin and hair. Gaia led this species to a lot of evolution in what is actually a fairly short amount of time. The Nustic Thylesians are those without horns or wings. These kinds are actually more gifted in physical strength and/or magical abilities. The Vendis Thylesians are those who have a horn or horns on their heads, and they differ from person to person. These ones are also fairly gifted in physical strength/magical abilities, but not as much so as Nustic Thylesians. The Skoran Thylesians are those who have wings, which differ from person to person. These wings do allow them to fly. These ones are usually not as physically or magically gifted as the others. The Alkeit Thylesians have qualities of all of these kinds- the physical and magical gifts of the Nustic kind, the horns of the Vendis kind, and the wings of the Skoran kind. This type is unreachable through breeding, as offspring of different kinds will only take the features of one of the parents. There is only one family of Alkeit Thylesians, and these are of the royal family. Another feature of Alkeit Thylesians is lack of aging, as, at some point, they cease to age. This makes them basically immortal, unless killed. The population of Thylesians is largely female, which is speculated to be due to Gaia favoring the gender or idk. The unevolved Thylesians were large, hulking, monsters of varying hues, who had large builds. They also usually had ugly hair and faces, large noses, and small eyes and mouths, and alien-like ears. A notable feature was that they also had large hooves for hands and feet. They often used these hooves to crush their prey. History The planet, when the unevolved Thylesians had it, was very dark and desolate, and did not even have a sun or a moon. Gaia took it upon herself to change this planet and bring it to a great potential, and so she birthed three goddesses to bless the land- Plasi, the goddess of sun, Lunri, the goddess of moon, and Not, the goddess of earth. These goddesses took upon the full forms of a sun and moon for the planet, as well as the planet itself, respectively. These goddesses lived in the core of their respective celestial body. Plasi and Lunri would revolve around the planet, giving it light and balance, and Not would give the planet itself a beautiful environment for the people. It is also known that Gaia influenced the species to take on a great evolution into the species that they are today. The Alkeit Thylesians took on a role of royalty and gave praise to the three goddesses, while Gaia probably looked upon them and giggled and winked with glee. The race was also taught magical abilities by Gaia. This led to a society with much magic. This led to the fashion sense of wearing a symbol representative of one's magic. However, Chaos didn't like what Gaia did with the planet because he's a jerk blah blah. So he sent a loyal follower to the planet, armed with several of his legendary Artifacts, to kill these goddesses. The follower first went and attacked Plasi, and then begun to control her, and caused her to consume Lunri, and then dissipate, leaving the both of them dead. The follower then went to the center of the planet and killed Not by taking a Chaos artifact which was a sword and slicing her into six pieces, which had horrible effects on the planet (Though only for a short while). It is unknown exactly what came of the follower, but followers of Chaos would not seek to bring the planet harm after this, or at least, for a long time after this. Due to strange happenings, instead of completely going away, the three goddesses were 'reborn' into Thylesians, who then gained their abilities. Lunri's powers went into the queen Alkeit Thylesian at the time, and Plasi's abilities went to her daughter. The two then had to perform daily rituals to make the sun and moon rise and set, as they were instructed by Gaia herself or something. Also, the king later died of an assassination just after the queen had given birth to a second daughter so the queen killed herself in her despair, which left the first daughter to raise the second. The second daughter actually inherited the powers of Lunri from her mother, which fully became hers when her mother died. As for Not, since her soul was split into six pieces by the Chaos Artifact, her powers went into six different Thylesians, and these Thylesians became known as the holders of the Keys of Harmony. These Thylesians were also contacted by Gaia and told how to use their powers. The royal family found out about them and made them go to the royal city, making it seem as if they were treating them with respect and high class status to honor their abilities, but in truth it was only to keep check on them because they would need to for the protection of the planet. Because the Thylesians that the Keys of Harmony had gone into were not Alkeit Thylesians, who were not basically immortal, the Thylesians holding these powers would die, and the power would be passed on to a different person. Probably their descendant or something. Because of this, it was made perfectly sure that those who had the Keys of Harmony would not have children with their descendants, so as to not make complications arise and stuff. Also, every person who ever had a Key of Harmony was a female, probably because the goddesses were females and all. The first princess daughter actually found 'glitches' that would allow her to manipulate the powers of the Keys of Harmony girls to her advantage. She used this to do stuff. And she wanted to rule everything and then the backstory of Celestia and Luna and stuff. Name changes these will have to be done i think This poll is for what you think about all the Thylesian ideas Is this the wanted thing? Yeah, I think we should use this idea Yeah use the idea, but have changes made to it Not until after a bunch of changes are made to it No not use the idea at all Kuipter We're hitting what is currently in the stories right below the Kuiper Belt. OTHER STUFF?????